For He Loved Her
by miss moll-doll lilly
Summary: my slightly tweaked version of one of the chapters in inheritance. don't own anything


i everyone this is my tweaked version of one part in the inheritance book. i don't own anything. please enjoy.

FOR HE LOVED HER

His heart beats were barely distinguishable from one another as he made his way to her cell. Fear and worry enveloped his emotions until he could thing of nothing else then her helpless, desperate, screams. Murtagh hated watching her suffer as galbatorix made her, but when he first saw that awful burrow grub his stomach sank. The way it shrieked and moved on her made him sick with fear, not for himself but for her.

He finally reached her cell and entered past the two guards. Once out of ear hearing he placed wards around the cell for making the guards forget he was there, to alert him if anyone was on their way to the cell, and one to keep anyone from listening in on them.

Murtagh descended the few stairs that led to her stone slab she was bound to. She lay as always stretched out on her back; her head hands and feet locked into the merciless chains. She had noticed his entrance and was already awake. Again the cold hand of fear gripped him. Her face was pale and stretched, her skin flawed from the iron and now the grub, her dress ripped in many places, and her eyes were filled with loss and pain. She was still beautiful to him. Nasuada lifted her eyes to his and tried at a weak smile. It came out wrong though and seamed more like a grimace. Murtagh's face hardened and he clinched his fist.

"try not to move," he said as he gently, as if he thought she would blow away, put his hand on her arm and murmured a healing spell. He could not heal all of it though for the wounds were beyond his training. Still she seamed to relax as the magic took place.

Nasuada frowned, "your spell didn't stop the pain." he remembered the last time he visited her he had placed a spell to block most of the pain from her torches.

"I don't know why. They should have."

"what…what was that thing?" she asked.

"its called a burrow grub. I did not know of its existence until galbatorix brought it out. Its not natural to this world."

"its not still in me?"

"no!" he said quickly, "no, galbatorix removed it after you passed out." she nodded obviously relieved.

"let me up"

"are you s…"

"let me up" she repeated. Carefully he loosed her bonds and helped her sit up. Her gown barely covered her thin form so he offered her his cloak for modesty and warmth. She took it gratefully.

Nasuada hesitantly got up and limped over to the wall. She leaned up against it and slid to the floor hugging her legs tight. Murtagh went to sit next to her. He glanced at her face. It had lost its confident expression and was replaced with hurt and sorrow. She began to cry. This struck at his heart like a dagger. What had he done?

Unsure of what to do Murtagh felt close to her wanting to comfort and hold her tight so no one could do her harm again. Not knowing how she would react he gently touched her shoulder. She jumped back, the slightest hint of fear in her eyes. "What have I done?" Murtagh thought. He couldn't blame her; he had been the one yielding the iron that scorched her so many times. No matter how much he hated himself for it he still had been the one.

Murtagh felt a small cold hand take his. Surprised he looked to see Nasuada looking at him regretful of what she did. That one touch warmed his heart. He gently squeezed her hand in his than wrapped his arm around her fragile shoulders. She resisted slightly at first but gave in almost a quickly leaning her head on his chest. Her tears fell freely now wetting his crimson tunic. Feeling her shudder against him he pulled her even closer. She didn't complain, just silently sobbed into his warm body. They sat there thus for a long while until finally he stirred under her.

"I will find a way to set you free. I promise I will."

"how?"

"ha, I haven't the slightest idea." despite herself he saw her smile.

"I don't think I can hold on any longer. If he puts those things on me again I'll give him whatever he wants."

"he wont. He's planning something else now. Just hold out a few more days, that's it, and I know I will be able to free you. And I will be here for you until I do. I will help you. Just don't give in."

She looked up at him gratefully.

" thank you Murtagh. I couldn't do this without you. I'm…I'm glade you're here, with me, now."

They talk for sometime about nothing important. He told her about Thorn and how he had recently made adjustments to the saddle Galbatorix had given him. She described her childhood and some of her young friends when she was a girl. Their conversations grew relaxed despite the unfortunate circumstances. He enjoyed talking and holding her close almost as much as flying high with Thorn. It was one thing in his life that was real and true, even if not for long. She also loved their talk. It brought her mind off of her pain and troubles.

Eventually though they both recognized it was time for him to go for fear of being caught. Reluctantly he let her go and helped her back to the cold slab. He tied her back into the chains regretfully. Finally turning his gaze away from hers he moved to leave.

"Murtagh," she called before he got any farther. He turned back to look at her.

"why?"

It was a simple question. Why her? Why now? Why stay and heal her then risk his life to free her? Why? He knew what she meant. Instead of answering right away he stared at her for the longest time. Then softly as ever Murtagh bent down to her face and kissed her delicate lips. He touched her cheek and stood back up. Her breathing temporally stopped as her senses whirled around her. His love warmed her to the core. Silent tears ran down her cheek again.

"you know why." he said in almost a whisper. He turned again.

"Murtagh…"

"kiss me again." she didn't want him to leave. She didn't want to loose him like she had lost everyone else. Just for once she needed someone else to look after her.

With the slightest tint of a smile he ran his fingers through her hair. She shivered from the touch and closed her eyes to the world soaking in his prescience and love. With the other hand he brushed away a tear. Once more he bent down and kissed her. He put more love in this one as she kissed him back. But he had to go. Their time was running out. He had to leave.

"come back soon." Nasuada pleaded.

"the very moment I can I will come." he kissed her on the forehead then left. But he would be back…for he loved her.


End file.
